Disappearing and Appearing Acts
by SupernaturalFreak
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to their newest ‘job’ and they go up against a scarecrow. Then they get a call from their dad which takes them on another journey. Please Read and Review.


Summary: Sam and Dean travel to their newest 'job' and they go up against a scarecrow. Then they get a call from their dad which takes them on another journey.

Author's Note: This one was written some time after 'Asylum' but before 'Scarecrow'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Sam and Dean sat in the '67 Chevy Impala waiting for the light to turn green. Sam looked over at Dean. He knew he had to talk to him about what happened back at the Asylum.

"Dean", Sam began to say

""It's O.K. Sam", Dean replied, "I know you didn't mean any of it." He lied. He knew Sam meant every thing he said.

_Sam pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dean._

_Sam: Dean step back from the door._

_Dean: Sam put the gun down._

_Sam: Is that an order?_

_Dean: No, it's more of a friendly request_

_Sam: Because I'm tired of taking orders._

_Dean: I knew it, Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?_

_Sam: For once in you life, just shut your mouth._

_Dean: What are ya gonna do Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It won't kill me._

_Sam: No but it'll hurt like hell._

_Then he fired the gun and rock salt shot at Dean. Dean went down._

_After a moment I woke up._

_Dean: Sam, all we need to do is burn Ellicott's bones and this will all be over and you'll be back to normal._

_Sam: I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean why are we even here? Cuz you're following dad's order's like a good little soldier? Cuz you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?_

_Dean: This isn't you talking, Sam._

_Sam: I have a mind of my own, I'm not pathetic like you._

_Dean: So what are you gonna do? Huh, you gonna kill me?_

_Sam: You know what? I am sick of doing what you always tell me to. We're no closer to finding dad today then we were 6 months ago?_

_Then I gave him the gun and I told him if he wanted to kill me to use the gun. _

_Dean: You hate me that much, you could kill your own brother? Well then go ahead, pull the trigger. Do it._

_Then he shot, I could hardly believe he pulled the trigger. I'm just glad it wasn't loaded. But I know it wasn't him. I hope it wasn't him. I hope it wasn't him. _

_This played over and over in Dean's head. He couldn't get it out of his head._

They drove on, going to the next town. A little town in Northern Minnesota. Sam fell asleep on the way. Dean looked over at him knowing he was having another nightmare, about Jess. When they arrived they went and talked to the victim's family.

"Lilly was a great girl," he mom began to cry, "She didn't usually get in trouble."

"We're sorry to here about her. Can you tell us how she disappeared?" asked the younger Winchester.

"You probably won't believe this, but her friend Karen said a scarecrow came out a grabbed her and drug her into the field. Lilly was a strong girl she would have been able to get away." Her mother said, "I still don't believe it but she was the witness, what can you say?"

Dean decided to say something, "You don't believe she's dead do you?"

Her mother June replied, "Of course not, Not at all. Lilly was a fighter. She wouldn't give up. Once when she was younger her friend got into a fight and Lilly came to help, The kid ended up with a sprained wrist and all she had was one bruise, one bruise."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Well I think that's about it. Thank you for your time. Again, we are very sorry to her about her.

They left.

Dean questioned, "How do we know it's not all a hoax? Wait, did you have one of those dream things again?"

Sam nodded, "Except it wasn't Lilly in the dream I think it might have been Karen."

"Let's go talk to her then."

They pulled up at Karen's house; it was an older looking house. They went and talked to her.

They knocked at the door and a girl about 16 who was about 5'2", green-eyed answered.

"Are you Karen?" Dean asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"We're family of Lilly's. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Can you tell us what happened that night?"

"We were out with a couple of friends drinking, and we pulled up to the 'haunted' field. Jake asked us if we had heard about the Scarecrow legend."

Sam interrupted, "What's the legend."

She continued, "You walk up the scarecrow and you look at it directly in the eyes and say 'Wake up from this slumber, He who hangs on this lumber. Be wake til morning's light, shines upon your might.' Lilly and Jake went in there. About 5 minutes later Jake came out and said 'Lilly had been taken.' We all knew he was joking because he was drunk. So then we all played along and went in to get her. Jake and Greg went in first, I walked with Lilly back. I wen to say something to her I turned around and there was the scarecrow. No Lilly." She began to cry, "I ran out to the guys and told them that it had taken Lilly. We went and looked for her. We couldn't find her and we didn't see the scarecrow."

Sam said something next, "Wow, I'm sorry. Did you see any tracks? Like as if she had been drug somewhere?"

"No, not that I remember."

"Are you sure it's not a hoax?" Dean asked.

"I'm positive it isn't."

Dean replied, "Thanks for your time but we gotta get going."

Dean and Sam sat in the hotel room.

"Sam we should probably go check out the field", Dean said. _I'm waiting for well 'I'm tired of taking orders'._

"Yeah, I suppose we should."

"What's bothering you?"

"Didn't it seem as if she left something out?

"Not really. Let's get going."

They pulled up to the field. Got everything they thought they'd need. Dean also noticed that there was another car there.

"Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Look who's here."

"Isn't that Karen's car?"

"Yep. She can't be that god damn stupid to go back in there after Lilly's disappearance can she?

"Maybe. Unless she went to look for her or she thought she should have been taken instead."

Dean said, "Let's split up."

They entered the field. They went to find where to scarecrows originally suppose to hang. Dean came upon it first. It wasn't there. Dean took out his phone and called Sam.

"Sam, it's not here."

"What?"

"The scarecrow. It's not here."

"Have you found Karen or Lilly yet?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Dean said, "We need to find and fast."

"Yeah, I know. Watch your back."

"Ummm . . Dean, Dean, Dean it's here O god!" The rest is muffled because the scarecrow had taken Sam. Sam's phone dropped to the ground.

Dean yelled, "Sam! Sam!" He'd lost the connection.

Dean went running though the field. Looking for Sam. He knew he couldn't lose Sam, now. He was determined to find him. He had to find him. Sam was all he had left, since their Dad's disappearance. Just then Dean was hit by something and instantly knocked unconscience.

Now we see Karen, Sam, and Lilly in a dugout hole in the ground.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Karen yelled at him.

"I'm up. Where are we? What happened?"

Karen replied, "The Scarecrow got you. We don't know where he is or where he's at right now. For all we know he could be going after your brother."

"Dean? Where's Dean?"

Lilly said, "Not here, apparently."

"Okay, okay. We need to find a way out of here."

Now we see Dean unconscience tied to where the scarecrow is suppose to be. He's starting to wake up.

"What? What the hell? Where am I?"

In a witchy type voice the Scarecrow says, "Ahh. Pretty Boy finally wakes up."

"Who's there?"

The scarecrow walks in front of him. He's about 5'5" tall, wrinkley old hands and face.

Cut to Sam. Lilly, and Karen are looking frantically for a way out. Karen finally found a way out. And they escaped.

Now we se Dean trying to break lose. It's not working so well. Dean says, "Where's Sam? Where are the others?"

"They're all dead!"

"No! No they're not!

"Yes they are! They all died screaming." Then the scarecrow came with a knife and shoved it in Dean's leg.

"Ahhh. God Damnit!" Dean yelled.

"This is going to be fun." He said.

Sam, Lilly, and Karen are running to find Dean. Then they heard Dean's scream.

Dean decides he's had enough of it, he wants, needs out. He decides to use all his power to break the wood and get lose. The scarecrow walks in front of him. He knows no is the time to put his plan into action. He breaks the wood sending it into the scarecrow's head killing him instantly. Just as he does that the other three come running around.

"Did I get that evil Son of a Bitch?" Dean asked.

Sam replied, "Yeah, Yeah you did."

They started to untie Dean and walked out of the field. Dean goes to the car and gets some matches. "Fields dry enough it should all start on fire. Toast the Son of a Bitch for good."

So they did. Then they called the fire truck to come put out the fire after the fields gone up in flames. Dean got some stitches where his knife wounds were. A cop came up to him and asked him what happened. "Son you better be telling the truth. I don't want to ha-" The cop started until Dean interrupted him.

"We're leaving don't worry."

Before they leave Lilly's parent comes up to Sam and Dean to thank them they get ready to leave when Sam turns and tells Sam he's driving.

"My Car. I'm driving."

"You're hurt. I'm not"

"I can still drive."

Sam pokes him by one of his wounds. "Owe, that's not fair." Dean said as he gave Sam the keys.

They get in the car and Dean mutters "But it's my car".

They leave heading off to the next place Dean sits there wondering how much longer they have to keep on doing this "job" until they find their dad. But he's going to worry about that later. He doses off.

Sam wonders if his life will ever go back to being normal. If he'll ever find another Jessica to fill his life. Or if he'll ever figure out what killed her. God, does he want his revenge. Which makes him wonder if he's going to end up being like his Dad, hunting day and night for the thing that kill Mary. He'll try his hardest not to. Now he'll worry for looking for their dad.

Dean's phone rings. Sam answers He hears a familiar voice. "Dad? Is that you? Where are you? Dad?" No ones there now. He wakes Dean up. "Dean, Dean. Wake up."

"Hmm, what?"

"Dad called."

Now fully awake he asks, "What'd he want?"

"He hung up."

"Damnit!"

Dean tries to call him back. It goes straight to voicemail. "Dad. I know you're there. Pick up please. Fine. Call me when you get this."

We see Missouri's house. John is sitting there back in Lawrence. Missouri asks, "John Winchester. You called him, why didn't you pick up?"

John replies, "I can't. I'm not ready, not yet."

Missouri asks, "When are you going to call them back?"

John angrily says, "When I'm damn good and ready to."

He picks up his stuff and leaves.

Later that night in Stanley, New York. Dean and Sam were at a hotel and Dean is up wandering around picking up and packing his stuff.

"Sam, Sam. Get up. Get ready. We got to go! Sam get your ass up!" Dean yelled and then threw a pillow at Sam.

"I'm up! What time is it?"

"Two."

"In the morning?"

"Yes now get up!"

"Give me another 4 hours and then we can go." He rolled over.

"Sam, now Dad called."

"Fine." He got up and started walking toward the door still half-asleep.

"Dude, you can't go out dressed like that."

He looks down and sees he doesn't have any pants on. "Oh Pants, Pants would be nice."

"Yes they would."

"You said somebody called." Sam said as he was putting on his pants.

"Yeah, Dad did."

"What'd he want?"

"I don't know."

"OK. Then can I go back to bed?"

"NO. The number came from Starsky, Maine. He sounded like he was in trouble."

"What'd he say?"

"Dean, I'm in Starsky, Maine. Then I heard was static and then I heard I need help."

"Let's go then."

They drove off.

Sam was getting sick of the phone call messages.

"So what now are we going to just follow around his phone calls, Dean?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what are we doing?"

"Going to get dad."

"And if he's not there?"

"Then we ask if he's been seen anywhere."

"Fine, whatever."

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. "What is your problem?"

"This is. Following around the stupid calls that we get and the coordinates. He's not at any of them Dean. How do we know he's going to be at this one?"

"We don't. Except for the fact that he called and told us he was there."

Ok, whatever."

Dean started driving again.

Sam knew in his heart that his dad wasn't going to be here. Dean figured he wasn't going to be there but he hoped he was. He wouldn't believe that his dad wasn't there. Especially since he called and said he was there. Hours later they arrived. Dean tried calling his dad, no answer.

"Damnit" Dean cursed.

"No answer?"

"Yeah."

"So now what?"

"Now we wait."

"For what?"

"For another call or for a business to open so we can ask if he's been here."

"That could take forever Dean."

"Sam, what's with all of the questions? What if I answer them all do I get a prize?"

"No."

They sat there in dead silence until Dean's phone rang.

"Hello? Dad? Is that you? Where are you at? Hello? Dad?"

All Dean heard on the other end was 'Dean . . .I've been kidnapped by some creature. Oh God it's coming!"

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"That he's been captured by some creature and that it was coming."

"Where's he at?"

"I don't know Sam"

Sam could tell he was getting angry.

"Hey look that business is open Let's go check it out.

They walk in and an elderly man who's in his 60's is behind the counter.

Sam asks "Have you seen a guy about in his 40's-50's. With Black hair that's going Gray?"

"Well son, you just describe about every guy who comes in here"

Dean pulls out a picture, "He looks like this." And hands the guy the picture to look at.

"No I can't say I have."

"Thanks for you time anyway." Sam says

They walk outside.

Sam asks, "Now what?"

"I don't know okay, Sam."

"Yeah, maybe he just doesn't want to be found."

"Then why does he keep calling us, like now?"

Dean answers. "Okay. We're on our way."

"He told us to meet him at 4th and Main at 9."

Sam looked at his watch and said, "We have 10 minutes. Let's go."

They arrived and looked around and waited for him.

Sam once again had a question. "What if he doesn't come?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Hey is that him?"

"I think so."

They got out of the car and ran across the street as fast as they could.

They started yelling Dad at the guy. Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"What?" the man asked.

Sam said, "It's not him"

"Yea I know."

"Sorry, we mistaked you for someone else." Sam said to the man.

As they walked away Dean said, "God Damnit. Where is he?"

"Let's go get breakfast or something and wait and see if he calls again." Sam said.

They walked across the street and Dean said, 'This close. We were this close."

"Yes Dean I know."

"Quit being sentimental."

Once inside the sat down with a newspaper and Sam started reading an article.

"This sounds interesting."

"What?"

"The police caught a guy calling people and was pretending to be other people. He was impostoring them. Like there was this girl who got into a fight with her boyfriend. This guy called her pretending to be him and wanting to make up. She went to meet him and he wasn't there. So she called him and asked what that was about. He said he didn't know anything about it."

"Are you saying this guy could be impostoring Dad, From Jail?"

"He'd have phone calls."

"But not this many."

"Unless he can change his look too."

"Let's go see if we go talk to him."

They pulled up to the Jail and went in. They asked if the could see Freddie Patritz, the impostor guy.

They sat down and Dean started questioning right away.

"Freddie are you up to your old tricks again?"

Freddie replied, "Of what?"

"Impostoring?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Our dad has been missing for months and he suddenly calls us out of the blue. He tells us to meet him and he's not there. And he wouldn't do something like that." Dean said.

"Maybe I am . . .Maybe I'm not."

"Well stop." Sam demanded.

"Sam I don't think that's going to work." Dean commented back

"What do we have to do to make you stop?" Sam questioned.

"What makes you think I'm going to stop?"

"If you don't stop I swear to God I'll come after you." Dean threatened.

Sam said, "Come on Dean. We're getting you out of here."

As soon as they were back over by the car, Dean said "God I'm going to kill that little freak."

"Settle Dean."

"We're talking to him tomorrow again."

The next day they came to the station. They see an ambulance there. They walk in and Sam asks the lady behind the counter if they can see Freddie Patritx. After they show her their badges to clarify them so they can go in.

She replies, "No. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid he killed himself just this morning. Something must have scared him."

"Thanks anyway."

"There was a guy who came in and talked to him last night though."

Dean quickly said, "Who?"

"A George Alfred."

Sam and Dean both looked at each other.

The lady asks, "Do you know him or something?"

"Kind Of. We need to go." Dean said. They left.

"Dad was here. George Alfred was one of his names he used?" Dean said.

"Where's he now?"

"Good question."

They got in the car and they left. As they pull away we see a figure by a corner. It turns out to be John Winchester.

"I'm sorry boys."

The End

**Author's note: I have not yet decided if this is going to have another part to it. But if I do I will put the other part as a sequel.**


End file.
